1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a print control system.
2. Related Art
A print control system that prints on print media and produces receipts with a printing device as controlled by a print control device is described, for example, in JP-A-2011-108097. In this type of print control system, the printing device and a server as the print control device are connected over a network and communicate through the network.
When building a system in which a printing device and a server communicate over a network such as described in JP-A-2011-108097, the system must be compatible with configurations in which a printing device with a printing function and the server communicate over a network.